


Not All Is Lost

by Duskcae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskcae/pseuds/Duskcae
Summary: Update 11/02:  Having a writer's block is hard. Updates are going to be unfortunately sporadic due to work. Set in Insomnia timeline, Ignis juggles the obstacles after the incident while handling his duties. He's always done so without any need for help from Noct and Gladio and he finds no reason to ever seek it without realising the cracks inside of him had run deeper. Lots of dialogue as always and friendship explored between Gladio, Ignis and Noctis. A continuation fromA Matter of Timethough it is best recommended to read it if you are.. alittle 'lost' in this chapter :D





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> After the mission that wiped out the terrorist cell group responsible for Ignis's and Prompto's injury, Gladiolus took time off to make camp away from city life hoping that at least, he gets to think clearly on what was lost.

‘I’m fine, Iris. I just wanted to chill out with nature.’ Gladiolus poked at the campfire idly with a stick, the phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder. ‘No, you’re not coming.’

‘Gee..it’s not like I went beyond the Wall. Yes, it’s the place where we camped with mom and dad so I’m still closeby.’ He sighed, letting go of the stick and switching his phone so his neck won’t ache. ‘We busted down the group, so it’s a major win for us. It’s been quiet for a week now, I figured I may as well grab some R and R while I still could.’

Another sigh followed and he rolled his eyes, ‘For a little kid, you sure ask alot of questions.’ He cringe and chuckled when Iris shouted at him from the other line. ‘Alright Iris, as much as I like to talk to you, my battery doesn’t recharge itself and I only brought one spare. I like to keep that for emergencies incase I’m needed. You have school tomorrow, good night.’

The phone was tossed to the sleeping bag when he ended the call.

He should be sleeping, it was almost midnight when Iris had called him but he knew he couldn’t. He was restless, nerves riding up on him like embers of fire until he finally stood up. It was a clear night sky when he looked up, darkness within Insomnia was never truly dark and he could still see the silhouettes of branches in each tree. Gladiolus exhaled and left the campfire to take a walk in the forested pathways. He wasn’t quite being dishonest with his little sister when he wanted to camp out alone while he could. He just wanted to get away from the city, find solace in one of the nature reserves within the Wall where all he could see were trees, rivers and a sky glittered by stars. Everything is as nature intended, in harmony. No politics, no ridiculous rulings.

Two weeks before, Gladiolus had gone to the Citadel when he heard that Ignis was summoned. The younger man had barely recovered and still attended  the appointment with the councils instead of requesting for a postponed date. Time spent in Ignis’s company meant Gladiolus could see the theatrical play that Ignis put up when the meeting was done. Never had he seen Ignis wore a facade so incised, it was almost as if he adorn a mask out of marble.

He had smiled at Gladiolus and in a quiet and mellowed tone coated in courtesy, informed the Shield of the verdict. While Ignis still retained the title of Staff Officer, he was stripped off all authoritative command that was granted to him for an indefinite time. He would still continue his duties, tend to the Prince, attend more trainings in the programme and expected to carry out any assignment given to him. He could appeal to the King but the councils reminded him that the King is ailing and would be a burden over a mistake that Ignis had absently committed. Gladiolus was hushed from intervening, reminded that to poke a hornet’s nest could bring consequences and every effort that Ignis had toiled for could be undone. Ignis had apologised to Gladiolus for all his past misbehaviours and mistreatments on the older male and took his leave.

Phonecalls were not ignored, Ignis had answered with words played out like a script to assure Gladiolus that he was completely fine. But attempts to meet up were always turned down, returned with excuses of conflicting schedules and studies. Gladiolus didn’t get the chance to drag Ignis out more for he was then called on for the mission to counter the terrorists. Gladiolus was filed away to another squad, the briefing was a series of endless new protocols and objectives that he wondered why none of the intel had come up until now. They made their assault alongside other squads that were designated, there were civilians caught in the crossfire but media would gloss over it. The mission was a success, the terrorists’ cell group was wiped out, armaments and accouterments were confiscated.

The news was abuzz with the achievements of the military. Lieutenant Drautos held a press conference and spoke of the military’s dedication to the safety of the citizens. Online and printed articles that flooded in implied that the Lieutenant spearheaded the massive mission against the terrorist cell responsible for the attempt on the Prince’s life. That it was implied the Lieutenant was responsible for ensuring the Prince’s safety. The Lieutenant will be promoted for his latest achievements.

It took a moment for Gladiolus to retract his fist against the tree bark. Ignis was removed of privileges or even the slightest bit of recognition, saved for an empty title. The Lieutenant, with all due respect, was getting promoted for doing very little.

‘Gladio, do you have a spare charger?’

Gladiolus’s heart almost dislodged itself. He spun around to the familiar voice, seeing only a dark silhouette right behind him, and tried to step away only to lose his footing and went crashing to the ground. ‘Ignis?! What in Bahamut’s name are you doing here?!’ Disregard the fact that Ignis found him somehow, the man had almost an inhuman ability to sneak up through a path littered with twigs, dried leaves and shells.

The lack of light only showed that Ignis tilted his head, ‘Answering nature’s call.’ The torch light turns on, Gladiolus flinched from it. ‘Good grief, Gladio, you looked like you’ve seen a ghost.’

‘Yes. Well. I wasn’t expecting company.’ Gladiolus felt his chest, his heart was thumping against the walls rapidly that he was sure it would escape him.

‘Are you alright?’ A small worry grew on Ignis’s face.

Gladiolus gave him a weak glare before he nod, ‘Just let me gather the rest of my soul that was scattered in pieces and I’ll be fine. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you.’

‘The mighty Shield of Amicitia.’ Ignis laughed. It wasn’t a condescending tone, but a genuine carefree manner.

‘Congratulations, you just took thirty years off my life.’ Gladiolus grunted and stood up, heaving a sigh of relief now that he had calmed his nerves.

‘I do apologise.’ Ignis removed a twig on Gladiolus’s shoulder.

‘How did you find me?’

‘We traced your calls.’

‘What.’

‘I was just pulling your leg, Gladio. Iris called me and I happened to be nearby.’ Ignis pushed up his glasses, ‘For a little girl, she’s quite considerate for her age.’

Gladiolus gave a noncommittal grunt. ‘You don’t have to check up on me but ...thanks anyway.’

‘Let’s head back to camp. It’s not pleasant to be without a decent source of heat.’ Ignis turned to leave.

‘Wait, Iggy.’ Gladiolus grabbed his hand. They were alone, away from the city, shrouded in twilight. If Ignis had avoided meeting up with Gladio back at the city, it would have at least give Ignis a chance to be in the shadows if Gladiolus brought up the subject once more.

‘Let go of my hand.’

The soft spoken words cut through to him and the hand was released.

Ignis sighed softly, turning away from Gladiolus. ‘His Grace’s health is dwindling,’ He spoke, ‘there are other matters at hand that requires tending to and in the larger framework of this city, a small cogwork presents little worth.’

‘Stop saying that.’ Gladiolus retorted. ‘Do you realise how much of a difference you made in this city? You, alone? You act like some stuck up asshole infront of everyone but you barely sleep trying to get all the documents sorted out so that welfare grants and fundings are issued out on time to the unfortunate. And then all of this happened to you, you took six bullets while trying to get Prompto and Noct to safety. You bleeded out while making sure Prompto received the best treatment before you. These people- those OFFICIALS that should have known better about how much work you put in, they couldn’t see anything and decided that stripping you off your dignity is the most brilliant idea for a punishment.’ He didn’t care if the words spoken were treasonous, those officials were already making ridiculous actions. He couldn’t believe them, and the city, the people who were supposed to protect. He couldn’t believe that the Lieutenant did very little to help Ignis. ‘I can’t believe YOU, of all people, to just take all the punishment that they dished out on you and continue on your way like you deserved these ridiculous verdicts. You keep giving and giving to these people without taking anything in return. You could have. You could have contact someone else other than King-’

‘Do you think everything that I do is so simple?’ He turned to Gladiolus, ‘Just a few calls and numbers crunching on papers to ensure that the people who were hired to look after this city is doing their job and not pissing around? Yes. I am upset, Gladio. It took every ounce of iron will in me to leave that meeting room, deliver the verdict of my circumstance to you and then head home so I can break down in private. You cannot imagine how much frustration I have felt, all the effort I build up over those short years to be taken away from me. But my loyalty to His Majesty and the Lucis royalty remains unfaltered despite the behaviour and actions of these lower ranks. However, they were given this entitlement for a reason, one that I do not question.It has not been easy for me, especially with my current condition. Disappointed, betrayed, lifeless, empty. These are not foreign emotions to me. I am aware of the stages I am going through now and I-’ The pain swelled on healing lungs without warning. A short cry escaped from him before he could hold back.

‘Ignis?’ Gladiolus crossed the gap between them, a hand wrapped around his upperarm carefully.

‘..I am coping..’ He felt he had the need to say it to Gladiolus, to deliver his point across that he need not anyone to pity him. Gladiolus of all people, should not be burdened by what had become of him. Ignis drew in a shaky breath only to be overwhelmed by another shot of pain, this time it streaked upwards through the frontal lobe of his brain. His balance became unsteady, nausea sweeps over him.

‘Lean on me,’ Gladiolus instructed, Ignis steered away when Gladiolus pulled towards him but his knees gave way quickly. Gladiolus wrapped an arm around his waist to stop him from falling flat and lowered him gently with his back leaning against him. ‘You were saying?’

‘Shut up... A punctured lung takes time to heal...’ Ignis uttered breathlessly and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He tried to sit up but a hand held him firmly by the shoulder then pressed on his forehead to push him against the shoulder. Another wave hits him and Ignis clutched his chest, stifling a groan as the ache amplified and spread out from the chest. The only comfort that he was compensated with was that he was resting against a pillar, against Gladiolus. The man was radiating heat whereas Ignis was developing a cold sweat.

‘Do you have medicine for this?’ Ignis shook his head. ‘Alright, breathe in through your abdomen, I’m going to lay you down flat.’ Gladiolus slipped slowly as he lowered Ignis down to the earth.

‘This is..quite the predicament..’ Ignis uttered, swallowing thickly as he drew in slow haggard breaths, waiting for the agony to ease away after running its course.

‘You came all the way here worried about how I was doing, now who’s on the ground dying now?’ Gladiolus grabbed a swinging hand aimed at him and chuckled softly.

‘I’m not dying. This is... just an aftermath of the injuries..’ Ignis was too exhausted to withdraw his hand and let it hang limp on Gladiolus’s grip.

The hand shifts to press the fingertips on Ignis’s wrist, feeling for his pulse. Weak as Ignis was, he would not hesitate to bite back if Gladiolus so much as touch anywhere close to his neck. ‘How frequent has this been recurring?’

‘On and off. Sometimes the pain travels up to the front of my head.’ Ignis rubbed his forehead and unbuttoned his collar. ‘I’ve identified a few things to avoid such episodes but..these things happened.’

‘You could have just called instead of looking for me.’ Gladiolus spoke softly, ‘I would have answered and talked to you.’

‘I was..as you said earlier, worried about you.’ Ignis sighed, the pain had finally subsided allowing him to breathe normally. ‘You knew roughly the events that had happened when Prompto was shot, the current news and social media glossing over the success of the mission the Lieutenant was overseeing served only to vex you further. I wanted to see for myself that you are alright and if need be, help you sort out your priorities.I may have lost my priviledges as a Staff Officer but I did not lose my listening ear.’

‘I almost lost my cool yeah.’ Gladiolus released his hand once he could feel the thready heart rate eased. ‘But you lost so much more, Iggy. These things were important to you.’

‘I have not lost Noctis, I have not lost my friends.’ Ignis sat up carefully, ‘Which so happens, you are among them.’

Gladiolus couldn’t resist a smile, a resigned but grateful laugh.

‘These, are the most important to me.’

 

* * *

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Noct in school was nothing new for Ignis. Though he should have expected little surprises.

_‘Good morning, Prince Noctis!’_

_‘I heard what happened, I’m so glad nothing terrible has happened to you, Prince Noctis.’_

_‘It’s insane how they’re always after your life just because you’re a Prince.’_

_‘If you ever need any help, you can always look for me. We’re classmates!’_

The news of the attempted assasination was impossible to sweep under. Not with the amount of noise pollution that generated in its wake. Classmates and even teachers had approached him with comforting words expressing concerns and well-wishes and his replies had always been short. Prompto as always, would move in to help Noctis out and he had done so more often when Ignis was still in ICU. It was one, out of several reasons aside from his worries of Ignis that he didn’t want to return to school when the aftermath was still hot topic in the news. He didn’t want to be a burden to Prompto too. And even when Ignis had been discharged and his mere presence in the school grounds was enough to send a clear message to the rest of the student body to leave him alone, passing eyes that glanced his way was enough to irk him and Prompto always seem to notice it and tried to distract him. Today however, Prompto was not around, Noctis understood that much that he can’t expect Prompto to be around. The school bell struck twelve, Noctis knew what he would be doing as he adjusted the weight of his bag and turned to a corner towards the study area. It was deserted as he would expect of the place, crumpled food packages and empty drink cans on the tables and benches were the only signs that the students used the area for anything else but to study. He walked through, the minute smile faded however when the afternoon sunlight at the back door became obscured by a familiar figure.

‘What exactly are you doing, Your Highness.’

Ignis stood at the exit with arms crossed, daylight almost obscuring the watchful eyes behind the glasses. ‘If I do recall, you have another lesson in an hour.’ Ignis uncrossed his arms, his school jacket wrinkled at the shoulder by the pull of his own school bag.

‘More than enough time at the arcade.’ But with Ignis around, that’s a plan for another day.

‘More than enough to do some revision.’

‘Whatever, so what are you doing here.’

Ignis reached inside his school bag and held out a history textbook, Noctis’s name and class was scribbled neatly on the label next to a scrawly handwritten attempt of his name. ‘One of the guards called, he was patrolling near the park when he found your school book.’

‘Oh?’ Noctis took the book, retiring to a nearby study area instead.

‘Oh.’ Ignis mimicked dryly.

Noctis rolled his eyes and sat on the bench. ‘I’m surprised it was returned instead of being sold off. They could fetch a small price online for my books. Or just about anything that belongs to me.’ He flipped through the pages.

Ignis sighed and sat down next to his Prince, placing his own bag in between them and smoothen out the wrinkles on his jacket. ‘I shuddered to think what leisurely activities you engaged yourself in, while in the privacy of your room in my absence.’

Noctis blinked at him innocently. ‘Would you believe me if I say I was doing any average young Prince should be doing when he has access to the internet?’

The nerve of that young Prince.

Ignis inhaled a deep breath and in a slow manner, articulated his words in a low tone, ‘I dare to believe you spend your time attempting to saturate the online market with your ‘lost’ belongings so as to lower the net worth.’ Yes, that was it. Ignis refused to venture any other obvious guesses.

‘Four hundred if I draw something lewd in a school book.’

It was almost amusing, hearing a subtle sound choked between exasperation and forswearing coming from the usually collected older man. The Prince raised both hands up before any raised indignation would be directed at him. ‘I didn’t draw or write anything stupid. Or sell anything.’

He felt the glare.

‘I promised.’ Noctis worded out firmly, shoving the book inside his bag and pulled out his handphone instead. ‘So... Iris called me last night but I was asleep. When I called her back this morning, she said it’s nothing. Do you know anything about it?’ Ignis always knows something. 

Ignis rubbed his forehead. ‘It’s a mild matter, no reason to vex yourself further.’

Noctis raised his eyebrows. ‘At one in the morning? And why aren’t you sleeping?’

Ignis adjusted his glasses. ‘I happened to be within the area, on my way home from the Citadel. And as for Iris, she was worried about her brother, he was simply making camp at one of the nature reserves within the Wall for some peace and quiet after all that has happened. I checked up on him and whatever you were thinking, cease it.’

Noctis stifled a chuckle, though he glance at Ignis briefly just as the latter wanted to return an accusing glare back at him..

‘Your nails are long.’ Ignis noticed, ‘Surely my temporary absence did not cause such hinderance on your personal hygiene?’ More importantly, how did Ignis himself did not realise this when he tended Noct after his discharge from the hospital two weeks ago. He mentally excused himself due to an increase workload that he had to finish up as a valid reason why he didn’t pay attention.

‘Oh. My bad.’ Noctis deftly put his phone away. ‘Trim them for me, will you?’ Noctis held out his hand in front of Ignis.

Ignis sighed as he reached for the inside pocket of his jacket. ‘Oh. I have a pen knife. I hope you trust my carving skills.’

Noctis pulled away at the serenely smiling Ignis, ‘I was just joking.’ came the retort.

‘I am your royal steward,’ Ignis uttered, a proper nail clipper was pulled out and handing it to Noctis. ‘Certainly not your royal slave.’

‘Sureee.’

‘And I hope you did not neglect the reports as well.’

‘Proposal for an Advanced Crownsguard Squadron under retired Colonel Saurov, with a five hundred thousand credit for training and facilities. This is opposite the current Crownsguard headquarters led by current Major Migan.’ Noctis cited, raising an eyebrow at Ignis, ‘Review of the sanitation officers’ emergency inspection of the refugees lodging in the north gate,’ He allowed himself a small smirk, ‘And...Proposed tax reimbursment for Lestallum’s metal ores with Lieutenant Alven and his team to oversee the new trade routes upon agreement.’

‘Well, well, well.’ Ignis crossed his arms, ‘I am impressed.’

Noctis let the smirk grew, ‘I did my homework.’

‘Your Highness is going to be a fine young man. I should start dropping in more reports this time, you’re aware that this is merely a few out of hundreds that we looked into?’ That earned a pout from Noctis.

Ignis chuckled softly to himself and switched to another topic when he realise what was amiss, ‘Is Prompto not feeling well?’

‘He’s got a study group he had to turn up.’ Noctis said as he clipped his nails. ‘There’s a subject he was really weak at and he had to brush up.’

‘I see.’ Ignis was reminded again that Prompto, despite the lack of parental guidance, had actually stayed out of trouble in school. His grades were average but never enough to warrant any serious intervention from the school’s counsellor, Prompto was the typical student that one would assume would get into a nine to five job. But despite all this, Ignis had observed from the controlled manner of how Prompto’s warmth and humble outlook into his own future, it was all a contrast to what was written on black and white in the education documents. Did he know? Was this why he was trying not to garner too much attention to himself? A diligent delinquent?

‘Are you still daydreaming about your late night affairs with Gladio?’

‘Do you wish to dream about being force fed vegetables every night?’ 

‘That’s abuse on a minor.’ Noctis accused.

‘It’s not since the dead cannot talk.’ Ignis leveled a gaze at Noct, ‘I was simply concern if he had made a full recovery. Physically at least.’

‘He’s fine.’ Noctis said, ‘The school was given some excuse about Prompto.’

‘Not quite an excuse. They were told Prompto got caught in the line of fire when he was within the area. Ignis recalled what was listed on the documents, several was censored off but he knew to read between the lines. ‘And that he was on his way home, his journey hindered by bad weather and was too late to realise he walked into a hotzone. He was shot and the hospital did their utmost to ensure he made a complete recovery.’

He noted Noctis was silent when he stopped talking, his nail clipping was much slower now.

‘He’s a good friend, Your Highness.’ Ignis shfited his gaze, ‘And he cares about you, beyond your title and prestige. And you enjoyed his company quite often so I’m sure the two of you will be best friends for many years.’ Noctis would be able to confide with someone who isn’t part of the royalty about anything.

He realised that Noctis was staring at him. ‘What?’

‘We’re bestfriends too, right?’

Noctis either knowingly or absently had a habit of breaking down barriers when least expected, Ignis faltered a second too longer than he anticipated. He resisted the urge to adjust his glasses and smiled, ‘Of course, Noct. I’m just happy that there’s another company you can enjoy when either myself or Gladio are too occupied. Someone not tied down by meetings, trainings and such.’

‘Yeah, well.’ Noctis looked away, ‘Don’t push yourself too hard. You know..you need to rest more too since you’re hurt.’

‘Recovering.’ Ignis corrected lightly, ‘The doctors did their best to ensure my well-being. It’s quite an achievement that I was able to be up and about after five weeks in the hospital. I’m not that fragile just because of a few bullets and -’

‘Because you were being an ass when they wanted to keep you under observation for longer.’ Noctis cut in, returning the nail clipper back to Ignis.

‘Language.’ The amount of work that piled up in his absence reminded him that he did not regret his decision.

‘You a-’ Noctis cleared his throat. ‘I mean, you should still like..don’t strain yourself too much.’

‘Duly noted, Your Highness.’ Ignis said, ‘I will retire home early tonight if it keeps your mind at ease.’

The school bell rang, Ignis stood up with a small smile as Noctis stood. ‘Remember your training with Gladio tomorrow after school.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Noctis adjusted his bag over his shoulder, as Ignis started to leave. ‘Hey uh, Iggy?’

 ‘Hm?’ Ignis blinked.

‘Thank you.’ Noctis thumbed to his bag. ‘For the history book.’

There was a small quirk of the eyebrow on Ignis before he smiled, ‘Of course.’ He nodded before he departed. 

Ignis had not gone far from the school when he heard a voice about five feet behind him. ‘Excuse me, Mr Scientia?’

Tabloid journalists was rare but expected, either they spawned from Altissia or a place called Lestallum that he heard happened to be just within a few days’ worth of drive beyond the Insomnia’s wall. A minute sigh escaped from him as he slowed down his steps, he should have known that the assassination attempt would bring the vultures in. And here he thought he had planned out the security shifts within a mile’s radius of the school to ward them off and it seems one or two managed to slip through. The last offering in exchange for a classified information was an apartment in Altissia which he knew was impossible to procure given the terrible work conditions of the company the paparazzi worked for.

‘Mr Scientia, I apol-’

Ignis turned sharply, his eyes narrowed with a scowl to greet the louse that approached him. And then he froze.

Bearing the rank of a Lieutenant, the Lucian Royal Guard froze mid-step as well staring at eye level to Ignis.

‘Lieutenant Petra Fortis.’ He remembered his name now. ‘How may I help?’

He had to admire the Lieutenant’s tenacity to not stammer in his words. ‘It’s regarding the AAN. We ran into some document difficulties with four of our soldiers.’

AAN being the acronym for Assassination Attempt on Noctis that the officials have used to communicate amongst themselves for that incident. It was meant only to refer incidents in quick convenience but which Ignis knew well that this needs to be carried over in private. ‘I trust you have your own vehicle?’

‘Yes, Sir, if you may.’ Petra spoke, only walking when he received the affirmation from Ignis.

From Ignis’s peripheral, he caught glimpses of two guards by the corner of a residential building facing the school, they were watchful at least which eased his mind a bit. The Crownsguard vehicle was parked under the shade in an almost full carpark just across the school. It was empty aside from the two of them when they entered, Ignis taking the front seat and Petra, the driver seat. Ignis glanced at his watch, a language he uses often that he had very little time without mentioning it and he doesn’t look at Petra but with only a small nod that he was ready to listen. Petra cleared his throat, staring forward with hands on the steering wheel. ‘They were wounded while securing the roads outside the evacuation routes. We could have lost a fair bit more men if it weren’t for them. Sergeant Major Oyak, left leg infection two bullets, Staff Sergeant Valas, right eye shrapnel from gunfire, he’ll lose a good eye, Sergeant Johin, left kidney, Sergeant Leon, right liver. Both of them bullet trauma.’

‘And what was the issue?’ Ignis asked.

‘They’re foreigners from Galahad,’ Ignis had turned his head to Petra, a look of mild curiousity to the Lieutenant’s words. ‘Because of their background, they can only receive Class C medical treatment only.’ Petra said. ‘This can take weeks, not something that Johin and Leon has the time for. I’ve put in calls for a case by case review on these men, but-’

‘You were told to wait.’ Ignis noticed the fidget of a jaw muscle on Petra. Lucian born and under the military profession can receive Class A medical treatment if their injuries were severe. Only those of higher authority can grant a foreigner a Class A medical treatment. These are reserved to the senior Crownsguard members and distinguished Staff Officers. A title Ignis wore but authority which he no longer has. ‘I won’t deny that I’ve heard whispers, Lieutenant Fortis of your taste in these foreigners. Particularly one incident.’

‘Staff Sergeant Motus, while dedicated to his work and mentoring the new recruits, has a short and unpredictable  switch.’ There was control in that tone of voice, a small grip of the steering wheel while Petra continued to stare ahead. ‘He was respectful and polite with me, yes. But he changed his tone around others. He had a lack of control in his profane words to anyone which got him fired. He refused to accept the termination, insisted that I give him another chance to learn what it is to be a Royal Guard and that not a single officer tried to help him. I told him to fuck off and carry his worthless ass back to Galahad where all the miserable dicks like him belonged there to rot and that he doesn’t deserve this city.’

‘In public.’ Ignis reminded. ‘You realise that this is a rather excessive choice of words which could have been carried out in the privacy of close quarters.’

There was a small slouch in the shoulders, he knew. ‘Yes well, I may have lost my temper a fair bit when he insisted none of us tried to help him. We all documented it, debated on it, a couple of the more lenient officers were on his side and wanted to give him more chances. We keep track of these sort of behaviours in the Royal Guards, delegate and rotate officers to look into those with issues. He wasn’t going to learn, any other officer would have fall for it but he tried pushing his luck on me and I don’t bend that way.’ He stopped, realised he had rattled continously without any reservation and that his grip on the wheel had tensed. Fortunately they weren’t driving at all.

The awkward silence that followed was gratefully interrupted when Ignis steered back in topic ‘So. These men are from Galahad as well.’

‘Honestly Mr Scientia I rather not have my name being mentioned anywhere involving them. I still prefer to retain my opinions especially when a good lot of them are in Kingsglaive with loose tongues just because they are able to wield the Crystal’s powers through His Majesty.’ Petra spoke. ‘But these soldiers of ours, they’re a bunch of assholes but good people who worked hard to get to where they are. They don’t deserve to be shafted in the medical treatment they needed just because they came from beyond the wall.’

Ignis exhaled softly, resisting the urge to rub his temples and instead tugged the sleeves of his jacket. ‘It will be a daunting task to obtain for them. Aside from that, I have quite the busy schedule to access information when I’m hardly at my desk.’ It was partially true despite any mention that he no longer had the authority.

Petra looked away, letting go of the steering wheel and let his hands rested on his lap. ‘Oyak and Valas had confided in me that they are willing to give up their treatment as long as the other two will receive it since Johin and Leon had the worst. It would incur less cost if only two of them receive it.’ He didn’t want to mention it, but a buisness person he was not. ‘Do you need me to send you the files for Sergeant Johin and Leon through your email?’

‘Send me the four of them, in hardcopy tomorrow.’ Ignis said. ‘It’s easier to read.’

Petra nod as Ignis opened the door and slipped out. ‘I appreciate the time, Mr Scientia.’

‘I can’t make promises.’ Ignis said closing the door and straightened his jacket. Now to figure out how to work around the problem.

 

 


End file.
